Do you remember
by Kageyama Tooru
Summary: This story tells the story of Natsuki and Shizuru there time together. Its my first so its probably not the best but I hope you like it.. shizunat
1. Chapter 1: Do you remember

**Chapter 1**

**Do you remember**

Fuka academy. That's where it all began. Where our life together began. Yes. This place, this place in which our lives became on, where we and the other Hime fought for everything including each other. I didn't know much back then. About anything. I didn't want to. I hated the world and wanted nothing to do with it. To the me the world had given up on me for I was a lost cause. No home, No family, no nothing. My past stayed in my past and at the same time ruled my present. I didn't know anything, including how you felt.

It was my first year of middle school. That's when we met, remember. Those crimson eyes seemed to make me do anything. The sweet voice that always seemed to bless my ears. The long golden tan hair that seemed to go on forever, and stayed in perfect balance with you, even when the wind would blow it back.

It was in the Garden when I first heard your sweet voice. I remember the first things you said to me "You shouldn't do that, beautiful flowers are meant to be cared for because they are trying there best in their short life" I didn't know it at the time but Shizuru you were my flower. The beauty that graced my eyes.

The Hime carnival. I tried so hard to not get you involved. I didn't want you hurt. I wanted you of all people to be safe from hard. Safe from the curse that was called Hime. I didn't know till it was all over that you yourself were a Hime. I wasn't paying close enough attention to you then, but you did me. You watched me fight and were patient with me. You watched me and Duran making sure we were safe.

Do you remember our first fight. It was during the Carnival. I remember the words you asked me when I summoned Duran. You asked me if I hated you that much. I didn't hate you. It was the opposite. I loved you shizuru. You were my most precious person, someone I couldn't live without.

After the Carnival was over, when the fate of the Hime had ended, you graduated. I couldn't help but smile when I saw you give your speech. It was amazing. You had such class and grace, truly you were one in a million.

As time passed after the you graduated. Things were calm. It was peaceful. I missed that peace, the bliss of not having to worry about who would attack next.

Shizuru do you remember……


	2. Chapter 2: How it All Started

**Chapter 2**

'_**How it All Started'**_

[Flashback]

"Shizuru" Natsuki yells waving a hand in the air and running across the way to see her best friend. "Ara Natsuki, congratulations on your graduation" The crison eyed goddess says with a warm smile on her lips. The kind of smile that would stay in peoples dreams forever and would warm their heart. "Thanks" Natsuki couldn't help but smile seeing the person infront of her.

"Natsuki, Shizuru-San" Upon hearing this Natsuki head turn to see a busty red head coming toward them. Beside her a girl with golden cat eyes and black hair. "Mai, Mikoto" Natsuki's smile fades into a grin as her friend join them. "Its been a long time Shizuru-san" Mai says catching her breathe a little bit at her time. "indeed it has, as always thank you for taking care of my Natsuki, Mai-san" Natuski face turns a flushed pink upon hearing this "When I become yours Shizuru" Natsuki blurts out trying to keep from a misunderstanding. Shizuru puts her face in her hands pretending to cry, Natsuki would always fall for this little trick it never failed "Oh come on now Shizuru don't cry. Im sorry, really I am, please don't cry" Natsuki says in a stumble "Now look what you did Natsuki, the girl expresses her love for you and you make her cry." Mai jumps out into the conversation. It was still a mystery to everyone why the two weren't dating. It was obvious to everything that Natsuki liked Shizuru back but she was way to stubborn to admit to it.

"Mai you stay out of it" Natsuki says in an angered tone then turns back to Shizuru "Come on now stop crying, Ill be yours ok, but please stop crying" Before Natsuki would catch herself she had already said it. As soon as those words 'Ill be yours' crossed her lips Shizuru lifted her head with a smile on her face. "So your mine now huh, then" Shizuru paused for a second with a grin on her face, she knew what she wanted and knew just how to get it if Natsuki resisted. "Lets go on a date" She says in a cheerful tone the smile on her face gleaming "No way, not gonna happen" The raven haired girl resisted. Sure Natsuki Knew that Shizuru liked her and all, if liked was even the world for it truth be told Shizuru loved her, But still to Natsuki going on a date would just be weird.

"So you lied then, you wont be mine" Shizuru said in a whining voice, burying her face in her hands again pretending to cry. "Oh come on Shizuru, please stop crying, not again" Natsuki always got so worked up at the thought of tears on someone's face. "Alright alright Ill go, where to" She agrees in a pitiful tone. But still Shizuru couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a date with her Natsuki. Their first date, the words rang through Shizuru's mind, her thoughts racing about what to wear, where to go, when to go, everything.

"So when do you want me to pick you up Shizuru" Natsuki asks. This made Shizuru blush slightly thinking of getting able to ride on the back of Natsuki's Ducati motorcycle. "I want you to plan the date for us Natsuki" Shizuru says in a half serious half teasing tone "What it was your Idea why do I have…" but before she could finish her sentence Mai covered the girls mouth "She wilol pick you up tomorrow at six" Mai says with that she bows her head to Shizuru then pulls Natsuki along with her and Mikoto, leaving Shizuru behind with a confused expression on her face.

"heywhatwasthatfor'' Natsuki says in a muffle trying to speak over Mai's hand that was covering her mouth. Mai looks back realizing she was still covering Natsuki mouth and lets go "Sorry but I couldn't let you say something stupid" Mai's says with a innocent laugh. "What do you mean something stupid, I don't see why I have to plan it she's the one who wants me to go" Natsuki says in a grumpy tone. "So, you also want a chance to be alone with her don't you" Mai insinuates looking Natsuki in the face just to see the girls face turn pink "I guess so" she says in a low and hushed tone. "Ok then, im gonna help you"

[End Flashback]

That's where it really started huh Shizuru. Back then when you made me take you out. I can never forget our first date after all it was one in a million.


End file.
